conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Department of Defense (EV)
Marine Corps In Everett, unlike the United States, there is no National Guard or Army. All three branches of the National Guard, Army and Marines were merged into one. All who enter the military's ground forces are trained as Marines. The Marines go through various training from weapons to vehicles to tactics, learning all the basics and advanced military tactics. There is only one level higher than the Marines and that is the Everetti Militant Forces. Complete Marine training takes six months of hard work. Marines learn ground tactics as well as learning how to drive and use tanks, howitzers, missile/rocket vehicles and humvees. *Primary Weapon: Infantry Advanced Rifle (IAR) 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Secondary Weapon: HK MP7A1 *Sidearm: Beretta M96 .40 *Armor: Dragonscale Body Vest *Primary Tank: Everetti GT-1 Tank (M1 Abrams Variant) *Primary Vehicle: Hummer H1 *Primary Helicopter: UH-60A Blackhawk *Total Troops: 700,000+ *Total Reserves: 50,000+ Air Force The air force trains recruits to fly all three forms of aircraft, fighter jets, bombers and helicopters. Complete training takes up to two years for full advanced flight. The Everetti uses newly advanced versions of the latest aircraft. The YF-22 Raptor was the most advanced fighter on Earth until Everett upgraded it to the YF-22A Fusion Stealth Fighter. It's engines were replaced from jet engines to fusion cell powered engines giving the jets additional speed and maneuverability plus the ability to remain in the air indefinitely. Refueling is no longer needed for Everetti aircraft making Everett's air force the deadliest on the planet. *Primary Weapon: FN FS2000 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Sidearm: Glock 18 *Armor: Dragonscale Body Vest *Primary Jet: YF-22A Fusion Stealth Fighter *Primary Bomber: B-2A Fusion Stealth Bomber *Primary Helicopter: AH-64 Apache *Secondary Helicopter: UH-60A Blackhawk *Total Troops: 65,000+ Navy The Everetti Navy is the most advanced on Earth. All of it's ships have been upgraded with fusion engines which results in much higher sailing speed, at least five times faster and an endless fuel supply. Ships must only return for food and supplies. *Primary Weapon: M4A1 Assault Rifle 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Sidearm: Beretta M96 .40 *Armor: Dragonscale Body Vest *Fleet Stats: **Battleships: 30 **Destroyers: 25 **Aircraft Carriers: 15 **Submarines: 50 **Missile Cruisers: 25 *Total Troops: 78,000+ Militant Forces The Everetti Militant Forces are the elite ground and air forces. Those who enter learn everything. The Militant Forces are the equivalent of U.S. Navy SEALs, British SAS or Russian Spetsnaz. Complete training can take up to one to two years. To join the MF, recruits must have taken full Marines classes and training. During Militant Forces training, recruits learn more advanced tactics such as assassination, black ops, silent ops, martial arts combat, tank use, helicopter training and air force flight training. Recruits learn to fly fighter jets, planes and helicopters. They learn explosives and demolition and bomb diffusion which includes nuclear weapons. *Primary Weapon: Tavor TAR-21 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Secondary Weapon: HK MP7A1 *Sidearm: HK MK-23 *Armor: Dragonscale Body Vest, Thigh Wrap, Upper Arm Wrap *Total Troops: 15,000+ Paranormal Control & Investigation The PCI is a sub-military agency established in late 2003 to investigate and exterminate paranormal threats such as hauntings. PCI agents are taught all about the paranormal, ranging from ghosts to demons to UFOs and aliens. Agents are trained to use electro-magnetic pulse phasers which destroy spirit energy, thus destroying a spirit, ghost or demon. PCI agents primarily respond to calls from citizens that report hauntings or other activity. *Primary Weapon: EMP Phaser Assault Rifle (XM8 Class) *Sidearm: EMP Phaser Pistol (Beretta M96 Class) *Armor: EMF Generator Vest *Primary Vehicle: 2008 Chevrolet Suburban *Primary Helicopter: UH-60A Blackhawk *Total Agents: 35,000+ Union of Everett Crisis Unit The UECU is a sub-military law enforcement agency that functions as a Federal SWAT response unit which is legally able to perform the duties of any other agency within the Union of Everett. The UECU is the only agency that allows it's agents to choose any form of weapon or vehicle for duty, according to their personal preference. *Primary Weapon: Various Personal Preference *Sidearm: Various Personal Preference *Armor: Dragonscale Body Vest *Primary Vehicle: Various Personal Preference *Primary Helicopter: UH-60A Blackhawk *Total Agents: 10,000+ Planetary Security Forces The PSF is an international alliance of nations who work in secret and technically "illegally" in investigating, controlling, diffusing, dismantling, exposing or destroying political threats towards the security and freedom of the human race. Only the nations involved in the organization know of the organization and operations. The Everetti Branch Consists of: *Primary Weapon: Various submachine gun weapons, always silenced/supressed *Sidearm: Various Silenced/Supressed *Armor: Dragonscale Body Vest *Primary Vehicle: Various Civilian Vehicles, usually rented cars *Primary Helicopter: Various/UH60 Blackhawk *Total Agents: 500+ Space Force The Everetti space force is fairly new and currently consists of three major space craft, the AC-0001 assault cruisers and seven smaller craft, the AC-0002 battleships. The space force and air force of Everett currently work together as one single department within the military but as the space force develops, it will become it's own branch. *Primary Weapon: Infantry Advanced Rifle (IAR) 5.56 x 45mm (NATO) *Sidearm: Beretta M96 .40 *Armor: Dragonscale Body Vest *Fleet Stats: **Fighters: 500 **Cruisers: 4 **Battleships: 9 *Total Troops: 10,000+ Military Ranks This is the listing of Everett's military ranks for all branches from lowest level to highest. *Enlist *Private *Private First Class *Lance Corporal *Corporal *Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Major *Lieutenant *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General *General of the Department of Defense *Secretary of Defense *President of the Union of Everett Armament Marines/Militant Forces/UECU/PSF Firearms *Rifles/Assault/SMG **Colt M4A1 Carbine **UE AM-777 **H&K UMG/P **H&K MP5 **H&K MP7A1 **H&K G36C **IWI Tavor TAR21 **Knight's Armament SR-25 **Barrett M82A1 **M14 Rifle **H&K PSG1 **H&K 416/417 **Infanty Automatic Rifle (IAR) **XM8 Rifle **Z-M LR 300 **Beretta CX4 **FN M249 *Handguns **Beretta M92/M96 **Glock 17/18/34 **Walther P99 **Colt 1911 **H&K USP **H&K Mark 23 **Sig Sauer P230 **Sig Sauer P226/P229 Vehicles *Hummer/Humvee H1/H2 *2009 Chevrolet Suburban (UECU/PSF/LE) *2009 Cadillac Escalade EXT (UECU) *2005 Chevrolet Impala LS (UECU/PSF/LE) *UH-60 Blackhawk *AH-1 Cobra *AH-64 Apache *MH-53 Pave Low *CV-22 Osprey *Stryker *M113 APC *AAV-7A1 *M2/M3 Bradley IFV *M6 Bradley Linebacker IFV *M1 Abrams *UE GT-1 Tank *HEMTT *MTVR MK23 * HADv2 * SBR *M109 Howitzer *M270 MLRS *HIMARS *THAAD *Mobile SDI Air Force *AH-1 Cobra *AH-64 Apache *RAH-66 Comanche *A-10 Thunderbolt II *AC-130 Spectre/Spooky *F-15E Strike Eagle *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-18 Hornet *F-22 Raptor *YF22A Raptor Fusion Fighter *YF09 Predator Fusion Fighter Bomber *B-2A Fusion Stealth Bomber *B-52 Stratofortress *C-5 Galaxy *C-130 Hercules *E-3 Sentry *KC-135 Stratotanker *Boeing VC-25 (Presidential Airliner Back-up) *Boeing 797 (Presidential Airliner Primary) *Low/Standard/High Grade Fusion Warheads Navy Sea *Blue Ridge Class Command Ship *Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier *Ticonderoga Class Cruiser *Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer *Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate *Ohio Class Ballistic Missile Submarine *Los Angeles Class Attack Submarine *Seawolf Class Attack Submarine *Virginia Class Attack Submarine *Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ship *Tarawa Class Amphibious Assault Ship *Emory S. Land Class Submarine Tender *Whidbey Island Class Dock Landing Ship *Harpers Ferry Class Dock Landing Ship *Austin Class Amphibious Transport Dock *San Antonio Amphibious Transport Dock *Avenger Class Mine Countermeasures Ship *Cyclone Class Patrol Boat Air *Harrier Jump Jet V/STOL Fighter *F-35 Lightning II V/STOL Stealth Fighter *F-14 Tomcat *UH-60A Blackhawk Space Force Military *AC-0001 Class Assault Cruiser *AC-0002 Class Battleship *AC-0003 Class Destroyer (Proposed Design) *YF22A Raptor Fusion Stealth Fighter *YF09 Predator Fusion Fighter Bomber *Planetary Defense System Anti-Ballistic Missile Laser Satellite *Planetary Defense System Fusion Deployment Satellite Civilian *Destiny Space City (Everetti Sovereign Territory) *Boeing 808 Spaceliner *NASA Space Transportation System (Shuttle) *NASA STS Fusion Shuttle *NASA Exploration Transport System Expedition Class Shuttle *UE Interplanetary Fusion Exploration Transport (IFET)(Proposed Design) PCI/Paranormal Defense Forces Weapons *FS2000 Class EMP Phaser Rifle *XM8 Class EMP Phaser Rifle *M4A1 Class EMP Phaser Rifle *Beretta M96 Class EMP Phaser Pistol *EMP Mine *EMP Grenade *Low/Standard/High Grade Fusion Warhead (Detonated At Altitude/On Target) *XM8 Class Plasma Pulse Rifle (Experimental) Vehicles *UH-60A Blackhawk *CH-47 Chinook *2005 Chevrolet Impala LS *2009 Chevrolet Suburban Response Truck *Hummer/Humvee H1 Crisis Truck *PCI Mobile Investigatory/Lab Truck *PCI Mobile Command Center *PCI Quarantine Tanker Rig *PCI Quarantine Cargo Rig *Bradley M2/M3 IFV Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations